


Legends of T.I.M.E: Ripples Not Waves

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AOS season 7, Agent Carter References, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, using the s3 team because im on s3, we love (2) found families who F up the timeline while trying to fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Relationships: Agents of SHIELD Team & Team Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Captain, I am detecting small time anomalies throughout history that are rapidly growing larger.”

Sara looked up from her card game with Mick, who grunted in satisfaction. “About time we had some action. Playin Spades with Blondie ain’t my idea of good time. No offense, Blondie.”

Sara smirked and poked her tongue out at Mick. “You only say that cause you’re losing, big boy. But enough goofing around for right now. Gideon, what is it?”

“It appears significant changes have happened in the timeline, originating in faceless corpses in the 1930’s and ending with a 1970 sighting of Daniel Sousa, a early agent of SHIELD who was shot and killed in 1955.”

Nate heard Gideon and walked into the control room, practically bouncing on his feet.

“ _The_ Daniel Sousa was spotted in the ‘70’s? That’s so awesome! He’s like, one of the coolest SHIELD agents ever, besides Peggy Carter and Natasha Romanoff. When do we save him?”

“That’s the problem, Dr. Heywood. It appears someone else already has.”

Sara walked up to the monitor, where Gideon was putting together a board of photos and newspaper clippings of not only Agent Sousa’s death, but other people as well, comparing images from 1931, 55, and 70 of those very same individuals throughout history. 

In one, a woman in a green dress is seen in the back of photograph talking to a Latina woman wearing a bonnet and pants. A bald man appears behind a bar in 1931, and 1955, and 1970. He looks absolutely miserable.

A diary entry of FDR talking about the strange man who saved him from two unknown assailants in 1931. A balding white man from 1955 who claimed he was kidnapped and probed by “alien commies from the future” near Area 51, the same site where the same Latina woman from ‘31 was seen with a middle-aged Asian woman, escorting scientists out of a gassed up facility.

Faceless corpses. 

A woman, white, brunette standing in the street in 1931, that same woman seated next to the same middle-aged man who was spotted at that same party where that same blonde-haired girl with those same people in different clothing with the same stoned-faced men following them through time and space and -

“Oh my God,” Ray said, the first to break the silence as they all stared at the images on screen.  
“There’s another group of time travelers.”

“Two groups, actually,” replied Gideon. The team looked at Sara.

“What do we do, boss?” asked Jax. Sara slumped in her seat and put her hand to her chin, thinking.

“Well, which ones are the bad guys?”

Martin pushed his glasses up his nose. “I’d say the ones that are murdering individuals and stealing their visages are the ones we should look out for, Captain.”

“You can just say faces, Grey. Those creepy dudes are killing people and stealing their faces.”

“And what about the other dudes,” asked Zari, eating a toaster pastry as she strolled in and plopped in the seat next to Amaya.

“They seem to be trying to stop them,” remarked Amaya. “If they were willing to fake Daniel’s death, it means they are at least attempting to save the timeline.”

“But the ripples they’re creating are too big,” Sara nodded. “Now it's turned into a tidal wave. And it can only get bigger from here.”

“Hey, wait a second.” Nate held up a hand and looked at Amaya, who shied away from his gaze. “Amaya, didn’t the JSA used to work with SHIELD, on cases and stuff?” She winced.

 _“Used to_ being the operating word. Once SHIELD expanded to more than a few scattered offices around New York, they wanted nothing to do with the JSA. They said we were an outdated wartime organization who was out-of-touch with post wartime America. The convinced the government to stop funding us and we forced to go underground. It created a lot of strife on the team.”

“So, not a big fan of SHIELD then?" Asked Ray. Amaya sighed.

“The idea of SHIELD, as Peggy Carter intended it, yes. The bureaucratic nightmare it became by the 70’s, not really. I’ve brushed up on the history archives since I’ve been back on the ship,” Amaya explained. 

“I actually met both Daniel and Peggy once, back when SHIELD was still the SSR. They were nice,” her expression was soft before she narrowed her eyes. “The third idiot that was with them, not so much. His name was Thompson, I think.”

“Jack Thompson, of the Scientific Strategic Reserve,” Gideon answered. “Chief Thompson was believed to be killed by a group called Leviathan in 1947, but it was discovered by Agent Sousa that he was actually killed by Hydra agents, just a few months before his own death in 1955.”

“So Sousa was killed by sleeper agents after threatening to expose the corruption within SHIELD,” Nate said. 

“Except not really,” said Sara. “Since modern-day SHIELD went back in time to save his ass.”

“So why did they do nothing in the 30’s then?” asked Zari, sounding annoyed. “They could’ve ended Hydra before it started right then and there.”

“They were trying to preserve the timeline.”

“Well it looks they still failed, and pretty epically from where I’m sitting.”

“I still don’t see what all this crap has to do with us,” Mick says. “They're chasing these face-stealing pigs through history for us. Looks to me they don’t need us chasing their tail, too.”

“But the timeline is in shambles!” Martin cried.

“The timeline’s always in shambles,” said Jax.

“Its our job to fix it!” said Amaya.

“Not if they fix it first,” argued Zari.

“But shouldn’t we at least try?” Ray.

“Hey come on guys, what’s so bad about letting Sousa live?” Nate.

“Oh nothing, only ruining the flow of spacetime itself!” Martin.

“I still don’t care about any of this,” Mick.

 _“Will all of you shut the hell up!”_ Sara.

The team stops.

“Why don’t we ask them ourselves? Gideon?”

“When would like to plot a course for, Captain Lance?”

“Gideon, plot a course for New York City, 1931. The rest of you, shut up and buckle in. I think it’s about time we had a little crossover special.”


	2. 1931

NEW YORK CITY - 1931

“The anomalies began here,” Gideon informs the team. “This speakeasy becomes a safe house for SHIELD throughout history, though the organization itself did not exist decades later. I have scheduled our arrival for 2:36 pm, fifteen minutes before the modern SHIELD team is set to arrive.”

Sara sighs in relief. “Excellent. Thank you Gideon.”

“Ooh, nice digs.” Zari wanders over to the synthesizer, checking out the new attire Gideon created to go with the time period. She picks up a heavy antique necklace, pushing her totem to the side to hold it up to her neck. “We crashing a party tonight?”

“FDR’s nomination party, actually,” Nate says, giddily pacing around the synthesizer. “It’s the beginning of an era.”

“Followed swiftly by the Great Depression and World War II,” says Amaya. “And the racism and sexism which of course, is always there.”

Nate flushes and his eyes meet the floor, expression contrite. “Right.”

Sara sees that as a signal to get her team back on track and ready for the mission. “Let’s suit up, guys.”

But before they suit up for the party, the have to blend in with the folks on the street. Its only midafternoon, and the SHIELD team arriving fifteen minutes later managed to create two anomalies (that they know about) by the time the sun sets.

Once everyone is dressed, Gideon docks the Waverider and gives them the all clear to step outside. They are behind a block of dilapidated office buildings, and they walk single file to the front door of a dentist office, Closed even though its still the middle of the day.

“This area is closed.”

Sara, at the head of the group, does a startled double take and puts a hand to her mouth. “Oh my,” she gasps dramatically, “I-I was just seeing if the doctor was in, officers. I haven’t had my checkup in months.”

The two cops don’t even twitch. “I said its closed,” the first one said again, face and voice devoid of any emotion. “Move along.”

“Yes,” said the other one just as monotonously. “We wouldn’t want this situation to escalate, now would we?”

Sara paused. Thought about it. Ran the possibilities through her head and motioned for her nervous team to stay put.

“Too late.”

She punched one in the jaw and swiped a kick at the other one’s ear. They didn’t even flinch. Instead one guy lifted her up by the collar and threw her into a stack of crates. The team charged.

Amaya summoned the ashe of a tiger and charged at them, Zari close on her heels. Jax and Martin clasped hands and became Firestorm, and Nate became a hard bulk of metal. All of them threw themselves at the men, who Sara was starting to suspect weren’t men at all, except for Ray, who cursed and grumbled as he dug around his deep coat pockets for his suit.

With the combined team effort, the Legends were able to back the officers into an alleyway corner and Mick fired a final fireblast at both of them. When it was all over the team stood gaping mouthed at the electrical wiring underneath the fake human skin.

“Oh, someone beat us to it. Thanks guys.”

A new voice came from behind the team. They turned to face him. He had his hands raised to show surrender but a friendly smile was on his face. Others stood behind him with various expressions of confusion, in different outfits than the formal photographs, but it was the same group of people all the same.

“I’m glad we had back up,” Phil Coulson continues, as if they were all just having a friendly chat. “Although I have to ask: how’d you manage to get such a head start?”

Sara blinks and clears her throat. “Well…”

Mick holsters his heat gun and crosses his arms. “You idiots broke time. We’re cleaning up your mess. You’re welcome.”

A woman steps forward, the one with the grey bowler hat and pants from the photo. Bold move for a woman to wear pants and no heels at a time like this. Zari likes this woman.

“And just who the hell are you guys?” The woman’s voice is low and accented, her perfectly arched eyebrows ending in a suspicious frown. Zari meets her eyes.

“We’re the other time traveling team of superheroes. Heard you guys have an invisible time traveling plane. You show us yours, we’ll show you ours?”

The blond woman Gideon identified as Daisy Johnson stepped up in a wool purple dress and black bonnet and quirked her head. “Only if its the other way around.”

The others looked at Sara to field her reaction. Amaya eyed her curiously. “Captain?”

Sara chewed her lip for a moment, then shrugged. “Right this way.”


End file.
